


[Vid] Senses Working Overtime

by giandujakiss



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Young Sherlock Holmes (1985)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Senses Working Overtime by XTC<br/>Fandom: Young Sherlock Holmes<br/>Summary: What a trip.<br/>Length: 3:43</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1192068.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/422110.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Senses Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/gifts).



**Password: hallucinogen**


End file.
